Amminus Gregori
|Base ID = }} Amminus Gregori is an Imperial Knight and a member of the Cheydinhal City Guard. Background Amminus is the head of the guard standing watch of the Oblivion Gate outside the city's gates. His job is to watch the gate to stop any Daedra who exist while watching for any members of the Knights of the Thorn to return. Amminus has little respect for the Knights of the Thorn. While he doesn't want to speak ill of them, fearing the worst, feels that they are nothing but a glorified club. Their leader, Farwil Indarys is the Count's son so they have been given the best weapons and armor money can buy. Amminus will go on to say that all the knights had gone into the gate by themselves and have been missing for two days. When he is off of his shift, he sleeps in the nearby Knights of the Thorn Headquarters. Once he wakes up, he heads back to watch the gate. Interactions The Wayward Knight With Farwil and his Knight missing, Amminus and his men are tasked with watching the gate for signs of the knights. He will tell the Hero about the Count's reward for his sons rescue, or proof of his sons death. Dialogue The Wayward Knight "I'd advise you to keep your distance from that accursed portal." :Cheydinhal "Count Indarys has ordered us to hold our positions until Farwil returns from inside that accursed Oblivion Gate." :Oblivion Gate "Haven't you heard about these gates to Oblivion opening up all over Tamriel?" ::Yes, I have. "Well then, you know what they're capable of producing. Although, nothing has come through ever since Farwil entered." ::No, please tell me more about them. "Well, not much to say really. These gates to... other places... ummm, well... it's very hard to explain. I'm not sure I even understand it. I hear tell that the daedra make their way through these and invade our lands. It's sort of a door to the world where they live. Haven't seen it myself, and don't intend to. Being this close to one makes me nervous. The good news is nothing's come out since Farwil entered." :::Farwil "About two days ago, Count Indarys's son, Farwil, entered the Oblivion Gate with six other men. We haven't heard from them since then. The Count fears the worst, and has posted guards here so we can watch and see if anyone comes back out. So far, nothing. At this point, Count Indarys is offering a reward for the recovery of his son from inside the gate... or confirmed news of his demise. If you find him or the rest of the Knights of the Thorn, get them out of there. I'm sure that the Count would be pleased if the gate was closed." ::::Knights of the Thorn "New to these parts, eh? The Knights of the Thorn are a bunch of rabble who fancy themselves true knights. Farwil formed the group around two years ago. They make the grand boasts, and they talk a good talk, but that's all they are. The real work goes to us, the City Guard. I hate to speak ill of them, as something horrible may have happened, but their own bravado got them into this mess." :::::Why is this behavior tolerated? "It's tolerated because Farwil is the Count's son. Plain and simple. He has the power and the coin to put it all together. Most of the time, they lounge around the tavern drinking and making up stories of epic battles with impossible odds that they won. It's all garbage. They never patrol, they never help fight off the ocassional bandit that slips into the city. Ah well. I've said too much already." ::::::Farwil "Farwil is a Dunmer, and he's wearing steel plate armor. His shield should bear the crest of the Knights. Nothing but the best for the Count's son." ::::::Knights of the Thorn "There are seven of them including Farwil. Even though they're a nuisance, I still hope they haven't been hurt... or worse." ::::::Oblivion Gate "There's only one way to remove that gate. Venture inside, find the gate's sigil stone and take it. Once you have it, the gate should be closed. From what I hear, you'll appear back where you entered, safe and sound." :::::::Oblivion Gate "We will remain out here until the gate is either closed, or something emerges from inside. We need to warn Cheydinhal of impending attacks." "Tread carefully; I don't know what evil lurks within that gate." (If approached again) "You're a brave soul to attempt entry to Oblivion. Hopefully, your skill matches your fortitude." (After closing the Gate) "You've done it! I never thought it possible! I suppose Farwil will wish to talk to you now. Musn't keep the Count's son waiting." (After closing the Gate if Farwil was murdered) "Are you mad? You killed Farwil, and now you casually speak to me as if nothing's happened? Begone from my sight before I kill you where you stand!" (After closing the Gate if Farwil died) "You've done it! But what of Farwil?" :He has been slain. "Then it's a sad day in Cheydinhal. The Knights were boastful louts, but they didn't deserve to be killed. I'll stay here and do a final sweep of the area. You're to report to the Count directly, as he wishes to speak with you." ::Farwil "Cheydinhal will mourn his loss." ::Knights of the Thorn "It's a shame so many of the Knights fell. I suppose their intentions were good, even if they were a bit self-serving." ::Oblivion Gate "It's a great relief that the gate is gone. Now the people of Cheydinhal can breathe easier." "Count Indarys is waiting." (If approached again) "I'm sorry, I have to patrol the area... but you should hurry to Castle Cheydinhal., The Count doesn't like to be kept waiting." Appearances * de:Amminus Gregori fr:Amminus Gregori ru:Амминус Грегори Category:Oblivion: Cheydinhal Characters